Energy-absorbing laminates, resp. skis comprising such laminates are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,726, resp. German Patent Application No. 2.941.436, both in the name of applicant. The laminates described comprise at least one layer of rigid material, e.g. a plate or slat, of which at least one of the plane sides and on at least a part of their plane surface are covered with an elastomer layer in which twisted fiber bundles are embedded. In the ski described in the abovementioned German Patent Application, the fiber bundles in the elastomer layer are oriented in the longitudinal direction of the ski. The thus reinforced elastomer strip is applied near the upper and/or bottom surface of the ski core layer of rigid material. Owing to the incorporation of this elastomer strip, any vibrations generated during skiing (due to sliding over uneven surfaces at relatively high speed), were substantially absorbed. This considerably improved the manoeuvrability of the ski and reduced fluttering of the ski tips.
The longitudinal orientation of the fiber bundles in the elastomer layer, however, offers the disadvantage that the torsional strength of the ski along its longitudinal axis is slightly diminished.